


A Long Lasting Grudge

by SkylerScull1



Series: A Grudge A Thousand Miles Wide [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: 1996: Harry Potter during his sixth year breaks into the department of mysteries and ultimately end up being captured by Voldemort. Unfortunatly Cassidy has other plans and intends to keep Harry all to itself.Ten years before: Harry, abandoned by his relatives on the side of the road at the young age of six, finds a locked box inside a rundown pizzeria and brings his new friends home. Terrible things come in small packages and the Nightmares only beginning.What would the movies be like if Harry Potter found the locked box from Fnaf 4 and became friends with the victims from The Missing Childrens Incident?
Series: A Grudge A Thousand Miles Wide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. It's A Long Story

**A Long Lasting Grudge Chapter 1: It's A Long Story**

  
_1996, June 18th; The Department Of Mysteries_

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix taunts, insane laughter bubbling out from her lips, her shrill voice echoing fiercely throughout the Department Of Mysteries, "You coming to get me?!" she screeches at him joyfully as Harry sprints after her with his wand raised in her direction, fury lighting up inside of him.

"Crucio!" Harry yells out, snapping his wand in her direction with wide, anger filled eyes. A vibrant red light exits the tip of the wand and heads in Bellatrix's direction lightning fast.

Bellatrix gasps as she trips over her feet at the word and the deadly light heading in her direction, quickly looking over her shoulder with wide eyes before shrieking in pain when the spell hits her dead on, whimpering and almost sobbing as she falls to the ground and just barely catching herself with her hands to prevent falling face first onto the cold hard ground. 

Gritting her teeth, she stumbles over herself, rolling over to face him with a childish, almost startled pout, keeping herself upright with her palms and watching him carefully with dark eyes, "Well, well, have you come to avenge your dear Godfather, Potter?" she sneers in a blatant taunt as she keeps her eyes trained on his.

All is silent for a moment as they watch each other cautiously, neither one willing to move first before Harry responds, "I'm going to kill you." he breaths out after a moment.

Bellatrix cackles briefly, her eyes lighting up with twisted delight as she tilts her head to the side like some sort of demented puppy, "Is that so, Potter? Never used an unforgivable before, have you? You've got to mean it, you know, you have to want it. Death, to cause pain. You don't have it in you, do you, Potter?" she taunts him with a child-like pout on her fair and pale heart shaped face, her dark eyes heavy lidded by her long eyelashes as she gazes up at him like a sick puppy.

Harry scowls at her, practically shaking in righteous fury. It would be so easy, just a single word and she'd be dead. 

The voices that has been in his head for years now were strangely silent, their emotions almost muted. Almost like something else was blocking their connection.

"You've got to mean it Harry. She killed him." Voldemort's hissing voice echos within Harry's head. Harry flinches almost, his own eyes darkening as his wand hand shakes ever so slightly, "She deserves it." the voice whispers to him.

Harry couldn't help but agree with that. She did deserve it. 

He could almost taste it, her fear, the way Bellatrix shudders as if terrified of him, her heavy breathing showing exactly how afraid of Harry Bella was. Perhaps Charlotte wouldn't approve, but she isn't here right now. It was just him and Bellatrix, Cassidy would undoubtedly encourage him with her vengeful whispers. Though somedays, Harry couldn't tell where he ended and Cassidy began.

The offer to torture Bellatrix into insanity just like she did to the Longbottoms, or even kill her like she did Sirius, was a tantalizing, tempting thought. She really did deserve everything Harry could give her. 

"You know the spell Harry."

There's a moment of silence, a cold breath lingering on his ear before Bellatrix suddenly grins, her eyes widening in delight as her gaze wanders to an area just behind him. Harry doesn't dare move for a moment, Bellatrix's laugh echoing through his mind.

"Do it!" Voldemort snaps, Harry startles out of his trance, looking around as if just noticing where he is before glancing behind him where Voldemort stood.

Without a seconds hesitation, Harry raises his wand in Voldemort's direction, intending to cast a spell. Voldemort waves his wand arm and Harry's wand snaps out of his hand, landing onto the ground by his feet with a thud. Bellatrix scrambles, crawling quickly across the dirty ground, only getting just close enough to snatch Harry's wand from the floor with a wary glance at the raven haired boy before scrambling away just as quickly with his wand held tightly in her grip.

Neither bother to give her more then a seconds glance. She was unimportant, this was between the two of them, no one else.

Another silence.

Then; "So. Weak." Voldemort sneers, gazing at Harry in what he can only describe as distain.

Harry opens his mouth to respond but before he can, one of the Floo fireplaces flare a green fire-like smoke, and with a quick glance at it, Voldemort roughly grabs Harry's arm before disapparating.

The next thing Harry knew, everything went black; it was like he was pressed very hard from all directions as if he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube; he couldn't breathe, it felt like there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

It was terrible, nauseating. 

When the world came back to normal, he was in a strange place and being roughly pushed away from Voldemort's side, falling over onto a chair and promptly bound with a simple, "Incarcerous!", thick ropes being conjured from thin air and promptly binding Harry to the wooden chair he was pushed onto.

"Hey! Let me go!" Harry protests almost immediately, struggling in the hold.

Voldemort lets out a long drawn out sigh, rolling his eyes lightly as he waves his wand lazily in Harry's direction, "Silencio." he hisses out, "Do be quiet Harry."

Harry scowls up at the Dark Lord, opening his mouth to protest once more before pausing when no sound leaves his lips. Voldemort has silenced him.

Bellatrix's cackling echos throughout the living room as she Apparates into the fancy blue and green coloured living room room not a moment after his realization. Kneeling to the ground, she gazes up at her lord, her heavily-hooded eyes locked onto his through her eyelashes even as she bows her head low in respect, kissing the hem of his robe, "My lord, I distracted him as you wished me too. Now Potter's all yours!" she gushes up at him, a wide unstable grin on her fair face.

Harry glances at her in search for his wand, Bellatrix held it tightly to her chest as if a prize. It made him sick to his stomach.

Voldemort gazes down at her coldly, "Get up Bella, you did well." he praises her, laying a delicate hand on her curly and messy locks of hair.

Bellatrix giggles shrilly, leaning into his hand, her cheeks flush a light pink and her eyes welling up with tears as if his praise brought her intense pleasure and some form of delight, her loving gaze full of some form of worshipful fascination and obsession.

Voldemort promptly pulls away from her, his mask clamping back down in cold neutrality and indifference as he gestures for her to stand. Bellatrix does so as commanded, standing up gracefully with a playful curtsy and a sly grin before backing away from him just as Lucius, one of the Death Eaters that was at The Department Of Mystery's, Apparates into the room.

Voldemort turns to Mr. Malfoy with a menacing swish of his clock, "Well? Was the prophecy acquired, Lucius?" he drawls out, holding his wand in a lax and lazy hold in the blond mans general direction.

Lucius glances at Potter with a sneer before turning back to Voldemort, bowing his head submissively, "I almost had it, but I'm afraid the Boy has shattered it, my lord, during The Order's Arrival." he drawls out without a seconds delay, imparting the information as directed.

Voldemort smiles slowly at Lucius, "And are you sure it wasn't your own incompetence, perhaps?"

Lucius's eyes widen at the accusation, his eyes glancing up at Voldemort in barely disguised fear, "My lord-" he starts before being interrupted.

Voldemort glances at him coldly, turning to look at Harry, "Perhaps we should ask the boy." he ponders before waving his wand at the boy in question, "Finite!" he promptly calls out. Harry gasps as the spell keeping him silent was lifted, glaring up at Voldemort coldly but refusing to say a word regardless.

Voldemort sighs, almost as if disappointed that the boy didn't speak immediately, lowering his wand ever so slightly, "Harry, did you shatter the prophecy?"

Harry scowls at Voldemort, gritting his teeth and stubbornly keeping his mouth shut as he turns his head away from the Dark Lord.

Voldemort gazes coldly at Harry for a moment, silent as he observes Harry's expression before lifting his wand once more at the boy, "Well then, your of no use to me, boy." he states quietly, almost gently, "Avada Kedavra." his gentle words seem almost paradoxical to the situation, almost fond.

A jet of green light flashes out from the tip of Voldemort's wand as he speaks the dreaded words, lightning quick as it heads towards Harry with Voldemorts intent to kill. 

Not a moment too late, black smoke pours from Harry like liquid, forming a large black mass in front of him and effectively shielding him from the green light. The spell dissipates upon connecting with the being as if being absorbed. 

Harry's eyes widen in undisguised fear.

The black mass finishes forming in records time, revealing a large seven foot tall wide animatronic bear with large jaws filled with razor sharp teeth, another set of sharp teeth formed along the hem of the gap in the middle of it's stomach. It's long sharp claws shine in the dim light of the room.

There's a clattering sound as Harry's wand falls from Bellatrix's grasp, her cry of horror ignored.

The nightmarish form almost seems to glitch from its place hovering in front of Harry before it disappears like a cloud of smoke, promptly appearing looming over Voldemort himself, it's arm snaking out, quick as a viper towards the Dark Lord and pinning the snake like man into the wall behind him by the throat, closing its clawed hand around the mans throat with a low guttural growl, "𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕤 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝. 𝕃𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟."

The creatures words echo with deadly promise and even Lord Malfoy and Voldemort himself can't keep their calm facade.

Harry's eyes go wider and he struggles once more to get out of his bonds, seeming almost panicked, "Cassidy stop!" he screams, pure panic and desperation lacing his words as he stares with undisguised horror at the mechanical monsters back.

Lucius and Bellatrix, who stands nearby, seem almost frozen in fear, shaky and wide eyed as the room grows deadly cold. Bellatrix hovers between the need to help her lord and her instinct for survival and the paralyzing horror building up inside of her, ultimately the fear anchors her in place and instead she cowers behind Lord Malfoy in rightful fear of the creature Potter had unwittingly unleashed from its cage.

Nightmare chuckles lowly, it's red eyes carefully observing it's prey who, surprisingly, seems paralyzed in fear as well, though the Dark Lord seemed much more composed then any of the others, "𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒 𝕘𝕚𝕗𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪, 𝕒 𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕙. ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪... 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦? 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕝 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖." 

Harry scowls at the creature, "No, you can't eat him! I don't care that he's my mortal enemy or that he tried to kill me. He's not yours to kill." 

Chilling laughter echos out from the animatronic creature at the boys words, "𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕪 𝕞𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦? ℍ𝕖'𝕤 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤, 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪, 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤, 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖. 𝕆𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕀 𝕘𝕠 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕕?" 

It almost sounded like a threat, it sure seemed that way to Harry.

"Let him go Cassidy." Harry demands, his voice shaky. 

"𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕠𝕟 𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕙 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘? 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕙, 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕣𝕖'𝕤 𝕗𝕦𝕖𝕝 𝕞𝕖. 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕤𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕀 𝕒𝕞." Nightmare purrs out, "𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕗𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕓𝕪 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕤, 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕓𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕤𝕖. 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕤." Nightmare growls out, dropping Voldemort to the ground before disappearing into black smoke and appearing over Harry's tied up form and looming over the boy with rage settling around the nightmarish creature like a cloak, "𝕀𝕗 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕝, 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕕." 

Harry gulps, opens his mouth to say something, leaning away from the creature in fear before Voldemort interrupts them, "Cassidy was it? What exactly are you? I've never seen a creature such as you before." he drawls, curious but cautious as he trains his wand lazily in a lax grip on Nightmare's back.

Nightmare turns back towards him with a grin, "𝕀'𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕤𝕥 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖, 𝕄𝕣. ℝ𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖." it drawls back, not fearful at all of the wand trained on him.

"Is that so?" The Dark Lord questions softly, almost curiously.

"𝕀𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕕." 

Harry glances between the two, weary, "Cassidy? You, uh, did your job... could you...?" he trails off as Nightmare turns to him, red eyes glaring down at him calculatingly. 

"𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖, 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪. 𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣." he says simply, almost fondly before slowly fading away. 

With Nightmare gone, Voldemort turns to Harry almost wearily, his wand lax in his grip but pointed in Harry's direction, "How is it that you have that creature as an ally, Harry? It's demeanor would suggest otherwise..." he trails off meaningfully.

Harry grimaces at the asked- and unasked- question, "It's a long story. REALLY long story." 

Voldemort smiles slowly, "Why, Harry, I insist you tell me if you value your life. I may just let you leave here alive." 

Harry hesitates, looking to the side before his eyes harden and he looks back at Voldemort, "....Alright. I'll tell you." he decides at last after thinking over the offer before grinning at Voldemort, "... Mind unbinding me first?" he asks cheekily with a confident tilt of his head.

Voldemort gazes at him calculatingly before given a sharp nod, "As you wish." before turning to Bellatrix, "Bella! Unbind him." he snaps out.

Bellatrix nods excitedly like a lost puppy, kneeling down and kissing the hem of his robes with a love sick gaze aimed up at her lord, "Yes my lord! I'll do it straight away!" she exclaims. Voldemort gives her a dismissive wave of his hand. She bows her head in reverence before standing up and aiming her wand at Harry, her smile sickly sweet.

"By hand. He's undeserving of your magic." Voldemort murmurs before she has the chance to cast a spell- or to taunt the boy like she was sure to do. 

Bellatrix glances at Voldemort with wide eyes, surprised, before lowering her wand and giving a respectful incline of the head, "Of course my lord. As you wish." she murmurs back respectfully before hurrying over to Harry and kneeling down in front of him to unbind him by hand, "Bloody filthy half-blood you are, little bitty Potty, should be grateful that the dark lord is so generous with his mercy. You should bowing and kissing his robes. Though I bet he's too good for filth like you. Your very presence fills him with disgust. Undeserving of his generosity, aren't you Potter?" she murmurs softly, almost rambling as she glances up at Harry through her eyelashes with a sly smirk on her lips, "I'm quite surprised he hasn't killed you yet. Bloody knows you deserve it, Potter. Just like dear old cousin." she hisses out as she finishes untieing the rest of the restraints, "Goodness knows you belong with dear old Sirius, dead as a door knob." she taunts, cackling slightly as she jumps away from him. 

Harry scowls, rage taking over his features as he leaps at her just as Lucius grabs him from behind to keep him from attacking, "You take that back!" he screams at her.

Bellatrix opens her mouth to taunt him more before Voldemort interrupts her, "Enough Bella. Stand down." he murmurs to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix glances up at him, surprised before bowing her head at him respectively. Voldemort gently pushes her aside before slowly gliding towards Harry like a snake with long strides, "Lucius, Let the boy go. Do remember to fetch his wand for him."

Harry stares up at Voldemort confused and wary as Lucius immediately lets Harry go, bowing to his lord, "Yes, my lord." before backing away and fleeing towards where he saw Bellatrix drop the wand earlier.

Harry frowns, cautious as Voldemort leads Harry over to the couch with a gentle smile and a cold hand on his shoulder, "Come now, Harry. We must be cordial if we are to have a civil conversation."

Harry sits down cautiously, stiff under Voldemort hand on his shoulder but doesn't dare complain. He sits down as ordered, relaxing slightly as Voldemort lets go of him, Voldemort glides over to the couch across from Harry before sitting down gracefully. 

Lucius, after finding what he was asked to find, reluctantly provides Harry with his wand. Bellatrix looks between her lord and Harry, circling the room to stop behind the couch and slightly to the left of Potter with her wand aimed at him threateningly. 

Harry doesn't move his eyes from Voldemort, accepting his wand and holding it in a tight grip while cautiously observing Voldemort as if to figure out his attentions, wary of Bellatrix standing almost right behind him.

Voldemort watches Harry just as cautiously, "Now. Tell me Harry.... how did you, acquire, such a creature? Explain."

Harry grimaces before beginning his story, "Well... It happened on my sixth birthday, my bloody relatives abandoned me on the side of the road. I legged it, cause it was raining, for shelter, when I came across an abandoned building called 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'..."

Harry lifts his head, his gaze landing on Voldemort's and before he knows it, there's a powerful and painful force ripping through his mind and examining the memory that he immediately brings forth.

  
_-HP; 10 years before-_  
_1986, July 31st; Little Whinging, Surrey, Unknown Street_

  
Six year old Harry Potter sniffles, snuggling deeper into the worn blanket clinging to his cold and wet form in an almost comforting hug as he huddles under the bench near the road. The sky was dark, the moon hanging in the sky providing him his only real light if one didn't count the lamp posts as such, rain pouring down from the sky as if condemning him. It wouldn't surprise him.

Where was Aunt 'tunia? She told him to wait but she never came back and it's already been hours since she dropped him off here, in the middle of night no less.

Harry sniffles again, shaking and shuddering despite the red wool blanket around his skinny petite frame, the cold of the night easily sinking into his bones even through the worn blanket that Aunt Petunia let him take with him. It surprised him, her generosity, Aunt 'tunia wasn't the type to give freaks like him, or anyone really, anything at all. She isn't the generous type. 

She hated him. Harry couldn't imagine her loving him with the way he's been treated. Surely she wouldn't leave him here all night though?

However Harry isn't really that surprised that she left him here on the side of the road in the middle of a cold rainy night with only a worn wool blanket and his ratty pajamas as his only comfort. Petunia always disliked him, she never wanted him. Vernon didn't like him either, it was really only a matter of time before they tried to get rid of him. Again.

Yeah, this isn't the first time they tried to do this. Harry always found his way back though, to that small dark cupboard under the stairs, whether he wanted to go back or not. 

Heaving a sigh, Harry snaps out of his thoughts to instead crawl his way out from underneath the bench he was previously under, dragging his patterned dark grey wool blanket behind him as he gets ready for the long walk 'home'. If he can even call it that.

Tiredly rubbing his eyes, he sprints across the road to get to the crosswalk and begins to walk in the general direction he remembers coming from. 

-HP-

It doesn't take long before Harry gets completely and hopelessly lost.

Letting out a tired sigh, Harry collapses against the wall of a nearby abandoned building, resting against the wall of the large brick building. He was exhausted, miserable, dripping wet, cold and hopelessly lost. Harry doubts Aunt 'tunia would even return for him, she's been wanting to get rid of him for ages now.

Harry's jaw quivers as his eyes grow wet, he had no where to go and no one that would help him. Even if he somehow made his way back 'home', Vernon would probably accuse him of doing something 'Freaky' and punish him for coming back. Shutting his eyes against the on slot of pouring rain, he holds his red blanket closer to him.

Scowling, Harry pushes off of the red brick wall and prepares to keep walking when a feeling suddenly comes over him. A buzzing sound rings in his ears as the world seems to spin, everything dizzy and off-balance for a moment before his senses go back to normal.

  
'𝔽𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕖.'

  
Harry blinks, confused for a second before that feeling is washed away by something much stronger. It was curiosity. He felt drawn to the building.

A flash of... something runs across his vision and around the corner, black as the night and horrifically tall and wide. 

Harry begins walking, upping his pace as he circles the building until he's at the entrance, stopping in front of the bright red doors with a curious expression etched on his face. The figure was gone but he could've sworn he heard the door open...

He wanted to, no, he NEEDED to get inside the building. 

The brick building was obviously abandoned, rather old too judging by it being defaced the way it was with spray painted words and drawings etched into the outer walls of the building, stuff like "They live", "Out With The Old" and "Forsakened", insults and warnings were just as common. 

Every spray painted word was faded, meaning the place must've been around for a while and weeds were overgrown. 

Gazing up at the bright red door, Harry hesitates despite the strange feeling inside of him begging him to enter the building. Forcing his gaze away from the door, he notices the glass windows on either side of the door, showing the mess within. The windows were cracked and dirty but they were still intact. Harry was hardly able to see past all the grime coating the windows but from what he could see, the inside of the building was just as bad, if not worse, then the outside.

Harry's eye brows furrow, for a decades old building, he's surprised that no ones broke in yet. The door, while chipped, was in surprisingly good condition and the windows weren't even broken. Which to him is quite surprising.

His gaze wanders upwards to the large sign above the door. Three cartoon characters grin down at him happily, a brown bear, a purple bunny and a yellow chicken. Below the characters was 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza' etched into the wooden sign in lively and colourful letters.

Harry gulps, tearing his gaze away from the sign to instead grab hold of the door handle and turn it.

The hinges whine in protest as Harry pushes the large doors open, struggling slightly with the weight of the doors before slipping inside the building and letting them bang closed behind him. Harry jumps at the banging sound before looking around the room.

It looked like he was in a receptionists area, the checkered tiled floor dirty and cracked and making tip-tapping noises with every step he makes. A large wooden desk sits next to a large doorway, the chair belonging to the desk tipped over onto the solid ground. What looked like moss and perhaps even mold stain the simple wallpaper and checkered floor.

A few papers littered the ground, drawings of the same animal mascots from on the sign outside, each character having its name written neatly above it in colourful cursive script.

Harry's gaze wanders around the room once more and he can't help but grimace at the state of the dark and gloomy building, slightly jumpy at the strange sounds coming from deeper within. Creaking sounds from elsewhere in the building and something slithering through the walls, a sound that made Harry's face pale.

Despite the wariness bubbling up inside of him, Harry continued onwards into the next room with wide eyes and careful footsteps. 

Stepping into the dining area, Harry gazes around curiously, it looked like it was set up for a party, party hats and colourful tablecloths littering every table. It was surprisingly pristine and neat, not a single thing out of place. If it wasn't for the weeds growing up the walls and the mold and moss staining pretty much everything, Harry would've assumed that the place was still in business.

It was almost like it was forever frozen in time. A sad picture in a forgotten picture frame. A monument lost to time and forever untouched.

For a moment he felt almost at calm, gazing at the room, open mouthed, in wonder and fascination, eyes wide as his gaze stops on the stage where three mechanical beasts remain. Frozen and lifeless.

Wandering closer to the animatronics, Harry can't help but smile as he gazes up at them. The robot is the middle was a brown furry bear with blue eyes, he had a top hat and a bowtie and held a microphone in his hand as his lonely gaze stayed fixed onto an imaginary audience. He looked like a grizzly bear, or a teddy bear. That must be Freddy.

On either side of their leader was Bonnie, the purple bunny and Chica, the yellow chicken, who's holding a robotic pink eyeless cupcake in one hand. The eyes looked torn out of it's sockets. Chica herself has clearly seen better days, the plush suit on her arms withered away to reveal her endoskeleton arms beneath and her lower left leg completely void of any fur what so ever, revealing her circuitry. 

Even Bonnie had seen better days, missing an eye and an arm, his one remaining hand gripping tightly onto his red guitar as if it was his only lifeline.

Freddy was better taken care of then any of the others, his fur dulled down with dust and debris yet not a single tear to be found.

Harry smiles up at them, feeling almost peaceful in the silence around him before flinching as a creak coming from down one of the hallways startles him. He turns, eyes wide, in the direction he heard the sound come from. The same shadowy figure from earlier zips across his vision and down the hall, gone before he could even get a good look at it.

Harry hesitates for a second, feeling the lure grow stronger before running down the hall after it at full sprint.

When he gets to the door to the office, he slows to a stop. Again... the strange figure was no where to be found and the office was completely trashed too. Monitors were broken and shattered, glass littering the checkered floor. The office desk's drawers were wide open and filled with junk, the office chair nearly ripped apart, it's stuffing strewed about the room and silver and black wires hanging down from the ceiling.

His worn wool blanket shifts off his shoulders, his hold on the blanket softening until it was only held loosely in his hand.

Harry hesitates before cautiously entering the room, the patterned dark grey blanket falling to the floor by the doorway as he enters the room, glass cracking under his worn sneakers as he looks and pokes around the darkened office curiously.

After a moment, his gaze lands on a chest in the corner of the room, nearly covered by thick wires dropped down from the ceiling. He approaches the chest slowly before kneeling down in front of it, gently pushing the thick black wires away from it so that he can get a good look at it.

It was a dull blue chest with two dulled brass padlocks in a dulled golden color. Reaching out to the padlocks, he looks carefully at them, instantly knowing that he'll need a key to unlock it. 

  
'𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕣𝕒𝕨𝕖𝕣.'

  
Harry blinks, a feeling of dizziness leaving as soon as it comes, before standing up and checking inside the desk drawers. After a moment, he fins what he's looking for, a key, before heading back to the chest and unlocking it, setting the padlocks and the key down next to him when he's done before opening up the chest.

All that there was, was a golden bear plushy, it's fur dirtied and stained with what looks like blood and dust, and a syringe filled with a murky orange-brownish-red substance, the heat given off by the substance warming up Harry's palm almost instantly the second he picks it up.

Harry's eye brows furrow, wrinkling his nose as he looks at the substance with keen eyes, it kinda reminded him of lava that he's seen on the tv, strangely it also reminded him a bit of blood. Glowing orange like lava but murky and dull as if it was mixed with something red or brown. 

It smelt a lot like blood too, the smell was strong enough that he could even taste it!

  
'𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕒𝕣𝕞, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥. ℙ𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕝𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣.'

  
Harry hesitates for a moment, feeling strangely dizzy and faint before forcefully jamming the needle part of the syringe into his arm and pushing down on the plunger. The suspicious liquid flows into his blood stream with ease and within moments his vision goes black, pain flowing throughout his arm like electricity as he falls to the ground, clenching his eyes shut as the pain grows before he suddenly goes numb.

  
-C-

  
"𝕀𝕕𝕚𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪. 𝕋𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕. ℂ𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕥, ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖?" a strange voice scoffs as she appears from the darkness, it was a young girl with long black curly hair tied into messy pigtails, standing above the naive boy who dared think of using her home as a sanctuary. 

The boy with the untidy jet black hair, skinny with a thin face and knobbly knees, laid curled on the ground and still as the dead in front of her, yet the girl didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Harry deserved it. 

"...𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺... 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥!" Cassidy's counterpart, Charlotte, protests, appearing next to the spiteful girl. Charlotte was perhaps even younger then Cassidy, brown shoulder length hair and gleaming hazel brown eyes.

"𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕚𝕥."

There's a silence as Cassidy's words are processed, "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯...?" Charlotte breaths out as if horrified, her expression showing just how much the thought terrified her, "𝘕𝘰, 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮! 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘞𝘌 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵!" she protests once more, her expression hard even as she blinks the tears away, gazing sadly at the young boy at their feet.

"ℍ𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝'𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕓𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕓 𝕦𝕤, 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕦𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝕨𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕥𝕔𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕦𝕡. 𝕎𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕟𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕞 𝕥𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗." Cassidy explains calmly, gazing almost curiously at the boy she lured into the building. So naive.... so trusting...

Charlotte bites her upper lip nervously before turning to the boy, "𝘐- 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵... 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵... 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺?" she pleads, turning to Cassidy with wide, tear filled, pleading eyes for some form of confirmation that saving the boy is the right thing to do... regardless of the consequences.

"𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕪 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕤 𝕨𝕖 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖'𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕕. 𝔼𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕖 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕕𝕚𝕖 𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕠𝕦𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕞𝕟𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖." Cassidy responds, gazing calmly back at her sobbing counterpart, calm as always.

Charlotte, despite Cassidy's harsh words, almost seems relieved and smiles happily at Cassidy, "𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦?" she asks cheekily as she kneels down to be closer to the dying boy, lightly placing her hand on his chest.

Cassidy nods sharply, kneeling down as well and placing her own hand on his chest, "𝕆𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖."

"𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦"

"𝕋𝕨𝕠"

"One"

There's a bright light as the bond is complete, the raven haired boy finally breathing once more, his heart gently beating, although a bit too slow for either's liking. Charlotte grins at Cassidy, "𝘞𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵! 𝘞𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺!" she exclaims, surprised, joy lighting up inside her.

Cassidy slowly smiles back, opening her mouth to respond before freezing, her expression falling into a grave expression as she glances back at the barely breathing boy laying on the cold floor, "ℕ𝕠, 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕥𝕖. 𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘." she mutters softly, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Charlotte pouts, her eye brows furrowing in confusion, "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯? 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦?"

"𝔹𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕪." Cassidy scoffs, sending a glare in Charlotte's direction, "𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖, ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕. 𝕌𝕟𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕕𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕟 𝕝𝕚𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕤 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝, 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒𝕗𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕕𝕚𝕖."

Charlotte frowns, her expression filled with worry, "𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺'𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘺! 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦'𝘴... 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘥... 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱?" she asks, doubt and concern filling her voice and expression.

Cassidy rolls her silver eyes, "𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕞𝕪 𝕚𝕤 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕝𝕦𝕔𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖." she scoffs, "𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡. 𝔹𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕒 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕚𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖."

Charlotte bites her lip, glancing briefly at the boy she wants to save before her expression hardens, "𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵..." she whispers to herself before turning to a shadowy corner just behind the chest, "𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺! 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘶𝘴? 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯..." she calls out.

Within moments, a young boy, brown haired with brown eyes, appears from the darkness, his black shirt stripped with white, bloodied and dirty. The young boy, Sammy, looks at her cautiously, almost fearfully, a golden bear plush cradled within his arms in a deadly grip as he hesitantly walks closer to the little group but doesn't dare say a word.

Charlotte beams up at him, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺! 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰." she chirps happily, beckoning him closer. 

After a moment, still silent, Sammy heads over and carefully sits down next to the two before putting his hand gently on Harry's chest, above where his heart would be before looking at Charlotte with a hesitant expression.

Charlotte nods at an unasked question, "𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩! 𝘌𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺." she chirps to him as if in answer to something he said before continuing, "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"

Sammy nods almost absent mindedly.

Charlotte beams at him before continuing, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘺." she explains slowly to him, examining his expression carefully to make sure he understands, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺!"

Sammy follows her instructions carefully, closing his eyes against a rope of light that seems to come from his chest before pouring into Harry's. After a moment the light fades and Sammy opens his eyes before looking back at Charlotte once more as if looking for approval.

Charlotte beams proudly at him, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥! 𝘐𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺!"

Cassidy sighs dramatically, interrupting the one sided conversation, "𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒 𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕪 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥?" she asks dryly.

Charlotte blinks at her, confused with an almost dumbfounded smile, "𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" she exclaims, hopelessly confused at whatever she must've done wrong this time.

Cassidy side-eyes her counterpart, "ℍ𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗, ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖." she sighs out tiredly, almost as if they've had the same argument before. Which they have.

Multiple Times.

They are interrupted by a pained groan coming from the boy at their feet. Charlotte instantly looks over at him, eyes wide, "𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘺, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦! 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦." she coos out, reaching her arms out to steady him and help the boy up off of the ground, "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?"

  
-HP-

  
"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?"

Harry blinks, the world around him dizzy and hazy as he lets the hazel eyed girl help him up from the dirty and stained floor, he felt lighter then he has in years yet crowded all the same, "I- I think so... Where am I?" he mutters shyly, leaning against the girl.

His chest ached, yet it was a good type of ache, like something inside of him had fundumentally changed for the better. Stronger and more complete then ever yet he felt so over-crowded within his own skin at the same time. Looking at the three children in the room, he felt almost as if they were a part of him, almost like he knew them just as intimately as he knew himself. 

Yet that couldn't be right, he's never even seen them before.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥!" The girl cheers joyfully, smiling down at him happily as she helps him to his feet, ignoring his question all together as her companions stand to their feet as well, "𝘏𝘪, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶..." she quickly introduces herself, pulling away from him as soon as she's sure he's alright.

Harry hesitantly smiles back at her, holding out a hand to her, "Harry. Harry Potter." he introduces himself.

Charlotte beams at him, shaking his hand in a gentle but firm grip before pulling away once more to introduce him to her friends, gesturing to them each, "𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺." 

Cassidy tilts her head to the side when Harry looks at her, lifting a hand up to twirl a strand of her pitch black hair in her nimble fingers with a self-satisfied, almost absent smile, like 'the cat who got the cream', Harry couldn't help but compare her to the saying, "𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕒 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪." she offers politely, her silver eyes filled with a calculating glint.

Harry's eyebrows furrow. she sounded familiar yet he couldn't exactly place where he heard her voice before. His memory was all fuzzy.

Charlotte's smile fades slightly, a tad nervous as she looks between them with wide eyes before she grabs a hold of Harry's arm in a gentle yet firm grip, her smile turning sweet yet obviously nervous as she catches his attention, "𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩." she starts nervously, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, "𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦... 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺... 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺."

"Your... your all ghosts..." Harry's breath gets stuck in his throat, a horrible feeling welling up inside of him before he yanks himself out of Charlotte's grip, his gaze swinging back to Cassidy, "Your the one who- who I heard when-" he starts loudly, stumbling away from the three ghost children. Now that he's really looking at them he can almost see through them, their figures hazy and pale.

Somehow he couldn't help but feel as if he knew that fact all along. He couldn't help but feel as if they were like him or perhaps he was like them, abandoned and mistreated. Left to rot. 

"𝕎𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕘𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕤 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪, 𝕨𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 ℝ𝕖𝕞𝕟𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪, 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙." Cassidy smirks at him, finding amusement in the situation as she slowly prowls closer to him, a half circle, before stopping in front of the west door leading out into the hall, "𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕖𝕤, 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕... 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕩𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕠 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠... 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕖. ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕪. 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖, 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪. 𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕒 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕜 𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕦𝕡 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝." she practically purrs out, her gaze hungrily drinking up his form as if he was her prey, and she was the hunter.

Charlotte quickly intervenes before anything else happens, her hand gentle as she lays it on Harry's shoulder, "𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" she says softly, her gaze persistent yet warm.

Something deep inside of him rung true at her statement, a warmth that told him that she was telling the truth. They really are his friends. Forever and always.

Harry takes a shuddering breath before calming and shyly nodding, shuffling slightly in place as he bows his head, "Yeah, I suppose... Would you really like to be my best mates?"

Charlotte beams at him, her eyes lightening up with her happiness, "𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺! 𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘦!" she exclaims excitedly before moving her hand from his shoulder to instead grab his hand in gentle assurance, "𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯! 𝘓𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?"

Harry nods, "Sure.." he hesitantly smiles back at her and within moments, Charlotte's dragging him back down the hallway and into the main room, Cassidy following after them quietly while Sammy disappears back into the darkness he came from.

  
-F-

  
Freddy was never one to have hope that everything would be fine in the end. He was the leader, yes, but optimism wasn't his forte. Fazbear Entertainment has left them rotting here since '83 due to the missing children's incident, desperately trying to hide their mistakes by shutting it all down and starting anew.

Freddy hated it, hated THEM, all those employees, who once they caught a whiff of old rotten meat inside of them, abandoned them without a seconds thought. Most of all Freddy hated the person who did this to them, to all those poor children. If it wasn't for the purple guy, they would still be alive instead of rotting inside these horrible animatronic suits.

Now-a-days, all Freddy felt was anger, an all controlling fury that burned him from the inside out, so cold he felt as if he was burning alive. The only thing that ever made him feel better was the screams of happy children running to and fro. Now-a-days he didn't see anyone at all except for the Puppet and the other two. Charlotte, Cassidy and Sammy. Sweet children, but just as blood-thirsty as he is, deep inside of their cores.

Of course, there was also Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, those three never failed to amuse him with their antics. But now, even that doesn't light up his cold, nonexistent heart up with joy, they were just as dead as he is. Perhaps even more so, barely able to take care of themselves and already falling apart due to lack of care.

Why does he of all people have to watch as his family falls apart? It wouldn't be long, perhaps only a few years or maybe even less, before there is nothing left of them to salvage anymore.

There was no more children to entertain, no more young faces looking up at them with joy, there wasn't anything left for them. Freddy Fazbears Pizza is closed down to the public, condemned by the town's people. 

Which is exactly why Freddy is surprised by the young youth entering the building, scrawny and malnourished with knobbly knees, green eyes and untidy pitch black hair. The young boy was only wearing worn pajamas and worn sneakers, trailing an equally worn patterned grey wool blanket behind him, the boy and his blanket were drenched with rain water. 

Freddy's cold, non-existent heart warms ever so slightly, the frost melting away under the somber heat. Who would leave a child in such a condition? The poor boy was obviously mistreated and to be out at night at such a time is practically unspeakable. It was nearly midnight!

When the boy catches sight of him, Freddy resists the urge to sing to children like he used to, the urge getting harder when the boy smiles up at him and his friends. Why was the world so cruel to him?

The moment is ruined by a creak coming from down one of the hallways. The boy turns, eyes wide towards the sound, a shadowy figure appearing down the hall the sound came from before zipping away down the hall, practically a blur.

Dread builds up within Freddy's circuits, recognizing the giant shadowy figure easily, what could Cassidy want with the boy? When the small six year old boy runs off after it, Freddy can't help but want to snag the kid away a𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑟𝑎𝑝 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑠 𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑘 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑑𝑑𝑦 𝐹𝑎𝑧𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑖𝑡.

The black in Freddy's eyes fades away to it's normal bright blue, the bear shuddering at the thought, he didn't want to kill anyone except for the purple guy. With every second, midnight was approaching ever so closely, and with that the urge to kill the boy grew stronger then his urge to get the brat out of the building before Cassidy could get to the kid.

But no, it's too late. It was always too late, Cassidy was always out for blood, kid or not, she didn't feel any remorse and she never will.

Freddy turns his head to glance at his friends, Chica at his right and Bonnie to his left, both frozen to their places. The creaks of their joints slowly unlocking one by one echos loudly within the room, any moment now it would be 12 AM and free-roaming movement would be activated for all three of them.

Freddy had no idea of what Cassidy might do to the poor kid, he can only hope Charlotte gets to the boy first before anything bad happens. Whatever Cassidy's motives are, it wasn't Freddy's business, if the boy dies then there's nothing he can do to stop it. By no means was Freddy unfeeling, he just kept his emotions closely guarded. He knew a lost cause when he saw one and he doubted the boy would live much longer.

It would only be a matter of time.

Which is exactly why he's completely dumbfounded when the brat walks back out of the office with both Charlotte and Cassidy in tow, only a few minutes before it's 12 AM too.

There isn't much Freddy expects of Cassidy considering how long he's known her for, and leaving a child alive definitely isn't something she'd do willingly. Most likely Charlotte's fault.

Not that he's complaining or anything.

  
-HP-

  
Charlotte pulls Harry closer to the stage, persistent and giddy as she looks back at him, "𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘺, 𝘉𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘢! 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴." she chatters, intertwining her fingers in his as she looks up at the stage fondly.

Cassidy rolls her eyes, stepping up to the stage before plopping down on the edge of it, swinging her legs back and forth with a bored expression on her face, "𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕞𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥, 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖-𝕣𝕠𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕙𝕦𝕥𝕤 𝕠𝕗𝕗 𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕚𝕩." she injects dryly before glancing up at Freddy with a small mocking smile, "ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕪~" she purrs sweetly, looking up at the bear with an amused expression.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘰𝘹𝘺'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘗𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘷𝘦." Charlotte continues happily, gesturing over to a small curtained stage over by the entrance to the west hallway and casually speaking over Cassidy as if she hadn't said a word.

Harry nods, almost absentmindedly, as he stares up at the robots on stage. Unlike when he arrived, their eyes look a little less lifeless and a little more alive, glowing almost. It was almost like they were looking right at him, almost like they were actually alive.

Then again, apparently ghosts exist and he's seen all the proof he needs to know that its true, so whats so different about robotic animals?

They just seemed so real.

  
DING DONG

  
The sound of a grandfathers clock resounds throughout the abandoned restaurant, a cold chill settling down in Harry's bones as all three animatronic's on stage turn their heads to look at him. Alive all at once with the strike of midnight.

"W̶a̸h̷-Well lookie here, Freddy!" Chica comments dryly, eyeing Harry with a haughty look in her eyes as she looms over him, stumbling over to the stairs and starting off stage, prowling towards Harry with jumbled movements, "We haa̷̸̴-̶̴a̸-̴̴a̶̸̵-ave̶-̴" her voice cuts out. For a moment she hovers over Harry's frozen figure, her eyes wide as she observes him. After a moment of silence before she continues, "We have a g̵u̶h̶ -guest, Freddy!" she practically gushes, her tone changing as her eyes seem to clear up, the hazy look in her eyes disappearing as she speaks.

Harry backs away from her a few feet, his eyes wide as he looks up at her, he bites his lip before shyly speaking, "My names Potter- Harry Potter." he says quietly, slightly intimidated by the man sized chick gazing down at him with an almost desperate look in her eye.

Chica grins at him, cradling her cupcake to her chest lovingly, "It's so nice to meet ya'll, Harry! I'm Chica, Lets Eat!" she announces happily, introducing herself with an unusual accent, her vibrant purple eyes fixed onto him. Her voice was hoarse and rough as if she had a sore throat or something, it was somewhat unsettling, strange to say the least. She didn't sound robotic at all, she sounded just like a real person when her voice wasn't glitching.

Harry gives her a sweet smile, "Blimey, do you have a sore throat ma'am? Your voice is a tad wonky." he questions innocently with wide eyes.

Chica blinks, flinching back as her grin fades into a frown, her beak turned down in displeasure, "What'r ya'll on about?"

" ̶I̸-I belie̷ve t̷hat's e̴n̶ou̸gh y̴o̸u two̵.̵ ̸⛧̴" a deep voice echos from the stage, interrupting the interaction. Looking over, Harry watches as Freddy moves off of the stage in lumbering movements, each step slow and precise, yet it was clear he was having trouble moving. Stopping in front of the boy, Freddy gazes at Harry calmly, coldly almost, a foreboding glint in his cold blue eyes, " ̴Y̶-̸Y̷-̶Y̸ou. A̵-̴A̶-̴A̶-̶A̸ren't w̷e̵l̴-̵el̸come h̵e̵r̸e̴. T̴h̸e b̶u̷i̸l̷-̶uilding is̷ c̸losed̶.̶ ̵⛧̷" 

Harry's smile fades and this time it's his turn to flinch away. Freddy's voice was halting and full of static, clearly the big brown bear had trouble talking. Harry frowns, "Sorry sir. Didn't mean to intrude."

Chica huffs, batting Freddy away with her wing, "K̷n̶a̷h̶-̶Knock that off, Fred! The kid clearly has no where to go!" she says turning towards the big bear with a disproving frown and a glare, crossing her wings with a stubborn edge to her voice as she says; "The poor kids, staying whether ya'll like it or not, ya ol' bear!" Chica turns to look at Bonnie, who's still on stage, "What'd ya say Bon?!" she yells out.

Bonnie startles, wide eyed before shuffling his feet over to the stairs and making his way off stage, fidgeting with his hands as he gives her a wordless shrug and approaches the little group.

Charlotte slips her hand out of Harry's hold and throws her arms around the big purple bunny cheerfully, "𝘉𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦! 𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘺𝘦𝘵?" she asks excitedly, burying her face in his furry chest.

Bonnie threads his arms around Charlotte's form, returning her energetic hug with his own gentle one, giving her a grin and a shake of the head before pulling away, briefly patting her head of hair.

Chica interrupts the moment, speaking up to answer Charlotte herself, "We managed to scavenge up somethin' from the proto's down under in the basement but we ain't gotten it plugged in yet, sweet pea. Dunno how to set it all up." she clicks her beak sympathetically with a small smile and a shrug.

Charlotte pouts, "𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱? 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!" she suggests, glancing at Harry with pleading eyes, "𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹? 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦~" she begs, her eyes widening comically like a puppy begging for food.

Harry blinks, silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, carefully avoiding eye contact, "I think I'll be rubbish at it but I suppose I could try." he agrees shyly.

Charlotte grins at him, her eyes brightening as she engulfs him in a hug, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶!" she squeals before letting go of him and turning to Freddy with a sweet smile and wide hopeful eyes, "𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮?" she asks bluntly.

Freddy glares down at her with narrowed eyes.

Charlotte pouts at him, "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦? 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺!" she whines, her eyes glistening. 

Harry shuffles in place as both Chica and Bonnie look at Freddy hopefully.

After a moment of staring at her, Freddy sighs, raising a hand to scratch the top of his muzzle before giving a nod, "H̸-̵H̸-̴H̸e c̸a̷n s̷t̷a̷y̷.̶" Freddy grumbles, his voice almost inaudible over all that static. Still, it sounded like an affirmative so legibility didn't matter all that much.

Cassidy, forgotten at her seat on the stage, giggles at the turn of events, prompting everyone in the room to turn to look at her, slightly startled, "𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕪. 𝔼𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝔽𝕣𝕖𝕕𝕕𝕪." she remarks softly, tilting her head to the side as she stares into Freddy's eyes, a calculating glint in her own silver ones.

"No̸-̶o̵-̷o̸-̴o̵-̶one o̶f y̴o̵u̶r bu̵s̵-̵s̵-̸s̴in̴e̴ss̷. Le̴-̴e̵-̷e̷-̸-̸eav̴e t̴he b̶o̶y a̷l̵o̸n̵e̸, Ca̶ss̷-a̶s̵-i̴dy̷.̷" Freddy snaps out, his glare stormy and cold as it rests on her smiling figure.

"𝔸𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕕." With a grin, Cassidy bows her head in a mockery of submission before her shadow seems to envelope her form, she fades from view and into the shadows within moments, with a mirthful and mocking laughter left in her wake, not in the least concerned.

All three animatronics breath a sigh of relief while Charlotte only looks concerned. Harry blinks, confused, he didn't particularly like Cassidy either but their reactions were... very surprising. Sure Cassidy was a bit... unsettling, but she didn't do anything wrong... right?

Harry's promptly distracted by Chica's aggressive mother henning, "W-Well enough of that non-sense!" Chica huffs with a roll of her vibrant purple eyes, kneeling down to be at Harry's height with a friendly smile, resting one hand on her thigh to keep herself steady, "With all that out of the way- would ya'll like something to change into, sweet pea? It's raining cats and dogs out there and your soaked down to the bone, ya'll must be so cold!" Chica exclaims with a pout, concern writing itself over her expression as she gently cradles her cupcake close to her with one arm, "So what'd ya'll say, sweetie pie?" she coos out.

Harry bites his lower lip, bowing his head shyly, "Oh, you don't have to do that." he refuses with a small shake of his head, "I'm fine, ma'am."

Chica pouts, "What non-sense! Ya'll shaking and shuddering like hell's ran ya'll over!" Chica shakes her head empathically with a click of her beak before reaching for Harry, winding her arm around his shoulder and standing up, promptly dragging him into the west hall with determined foot-falls, steadily ignoring Harry's protests, "Come on, sweetie, there should be some extra clothes in the lost and found."

Harry sighs, reluctantly letting the motherly chick drag him into the supply closet, "You really don't have to do this, I'm fine, ma'am." he protests once more, though his heart wasn't in it.

Chica clicks her beak, her beak turned upwards in a fond smile, letting him go, she kneels down in front of him, her purple eyes glistening, "Sweetie, ya'll listen here. No kid, big or small, deserves to be thrown out or be freezin' if I have any say in it. Ya'll our guest and you deserve nothin' less then what I'm givin' ya'll. We haven't had a guest in quite some time, dear. Let me spoil ya, ya'll deserve it."

Harry reluctantly looks her in the eyes, a warmth growing within him, "You really think so, ma'am?"

Chica nods, standing to her feet, "Would I ever lie ta ya'll?" she remarks with a raise of an eye brow, placing her hand on her hip.

Harry smiles cheekily, "I don't know ma'am, I only just met you so it's not my job to say." he remarks with a small smile.

Chica's eyes soften before she reaches an feathery arm out to gently pat him on the head, "Your a good kid, sweetie." she sighs out, almost sadly despite her small and fond smile before pulling away from him and turning away, kneeling down to search through the lost and found box stuffed into the corner of the small room.

Harry flushes at the praise, ducking his head and shuffling in place slightly, "Thank's ma'am." he says softly.

Chica stops searching long enough to turn her head and grin at him, "Ya'll welcome, dear." she says fondly before standing back to her feet with a couple shirts and jeans in her arms, "Now, sweetie, these should be about ya'll size. I'll leave ya'll be to get changed and sort through 'em, alright sweet pea?" she suggests happily, handing the pile of clothes to Harry, practically dumping them into his arms.

Harry grimaces before smiling hesitantly up at her, shifting the clothes in his arms slightly so that it's easier to hold them, "Alright, Ma'am." he agrees, resigned.

Chica beams at him before stumbling out of the room, her joints creaking with every step as she closes the door behind her, leaving Harry alone in the dimly lit room.

Harry sighs, dumping the clothes on the floor and looking down at them, resigned, "Better get this over with." 

With that, Harry begins to search through the clothes for something that will fit him. It's going to be a long day.

  
-C-

  
Chica paces outside the door to the supply closet, a strange worry and concern rising up inside of her. The poor boy, Harry, looked ill, malnourished and his clothes were basically rags. Where were his parents? Who was taking care of him? Why was the kid out so late in the night? Did he even have a place to call home?

Chica sighs tiredly, pausing in front of the door, she had all these questions and concerns and yet not a single answer. Harry wasn't the first child she has encountered that lived a rough home life. Cassidy was much the same way before the purple man killed her, treated horribly and forgotten. It was as if no one was searching for the girl.

That was the final straw that made Cassidy the way she was, envious that others could be happy and have a good family while she couldn't, angry at what happened to her, angry that no one even tried to look for her, no one even looked her way.

Chica's expression softens. It was hard to believe that Cassidy spared the poor boy, that she spared Harry at all was a relief. Something must've drawn Cassidy to the boy, like the boy was drawn to her.

It made sense in a way. They seemed so similar yet so different, one resigned, accepting and the other vengeful and envious. Yet they were both similar in how they acted, both making small sarcastic remarks, lashing out even in the most subtle manner and both of them are quiet, reserved.

Maybe Cassidy saw the resemblance and was drawn in by the similarities between the two. 

Maybe Cassidy felt the same thing Chica dd when she was around the poor boy, that electrifying energy emanating from him, it was painfully obvious that Harry wasn't an ordinary child.

He was powerful in a way that Chica never felt before. She isn't going to treat him any differently from how she normally treats children though, Cassidy might, but not Chica. It wouldn't do to give anyone any special treatment for simply being different.

No, it wouldn't do at all.

  
-H-

  
Harry sighs once he's out of his drenched clothes and into some dry ones, suddenly glad that Chica hadn't listened to his protests. He felt much better now that he was dry.

With a smile, Harry opens the door and steps out into the hall, "I'm done ma'am." he awkwardly tells her as Chica gazes down at him.

Chica smiles, grabbing his arm gently in her spare hand, "Ya'll look wonderful now that ya'll dry, sweetie." she compliments him, steering him back into the main room where the others are waiting before ushering him into one of the chairs, "Ya'll sit down, dear. I'll see if I can't get ya'll anything to eat or drink. Must be somethin' non-perishable in the pantry that ain't gone bad yet."

Harry lets her sit him down, slightly uncomfortable with her generosity, "That isn't necessary..." he trys awkwardly.

Chica scoffs, "Ya'll my guest and I'm gonna treat ya'll. Now ya'll wait here." she says, giving him a stern glare before waddling away into the kitchen at a rather fast pace.

Harry sighs, reluctantly staying put as he waits for her to get back.

  
When Chica does get back it's with a glass of what looks to be milk with honey mixed in and a plate of white rice and dried beans, setting the plate and glass in front of him, Chica smiles proudly at him, "Turns out white rice, pinto beans, pure honey and powdered milk don't go bad for quite some time even after the expiration date." she informs him proudly, gesturing to the plate, "It ain't warmed up since we ain't got no electricity but cold is better then nothin'."

Harry raises an eyebrow before picking up his fork and digging in.

Chica cocks her head, "How is it?"

Harry grimaces, "Well, it's not bad ma'am. The beans are nutty." he awkwardly answers her with a shrug, "The rice isn't too bad either, dry and a bit stale but it's not bad ma'am."

Chica seems to accept the answer, pulling out the chair next to him before carefully sitting down and turning to face Harry with a smile, "I have a few questions, sweet pea, if ya'll don't mind answering?"

Harry shuffles nervously in place before nodding, "It's alright, what did you want to ask ma'am?"

Chica smiles warmly at him, "I just wanted to ask, sweet pea, what ya'll doing out so late at night? Won't your parents be worried, sweetie?"

Harry frowns, looking away from her, "....I don't have any parents, ma'am. My auntie Petunia said that they died in a car crash." he admits quietly, subtly distracting her from her first question.

Chica's eyes widen slightly at what he said before she winds one of her arms around his shoulder, "I'm so sorry that happened sweet pea, that's sounds horrible." she coos gently.

Harry shrugs her arm off of his shoulder, looking away from her and feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, "It's not all that bad, ma'am."

"If ya'll say so." Chica huffs, clicking her beak lightly before pulling away from him, her beak turning upwards once more in a fond smile, "Hows life with ya'll auntie then? Won't she be worried when she wakes up and finds ya gone?"

"Not really." Harry shrugs, pulling at the threads of his ratty pajamas, "My auntie doesn't like me very much."

Chica frowns, her eye brows furrowing, "That so?" Chica pauses before asking, "Ya'll still haven't answered my first question, sweet pea. What'r ya'll doing out so late at night."

Harry hunches in on himself, silent and stubbornly looking down at the ground.

Chica observes him thoughtfully, just as silent before silently pushing his glass of milk closer to him without a word.

Harry obeys the silent order, picking up the glass before taking a small sip. He places it back down before sighing, "Auntie Petunia left me on the side of the road, ma'am. I don't think she wants me back."

Chica frowns, her eyes softening in concern before she reaches around him and envelopes him in a warm hug, tucking her beak against his neck, "Ya'll gotta get back home some time, though I don't mind if ya'll stay a while longer, sweet pea. Ya'll always welcome here anytime, no matter what that ol' bear says." she whispers to him softly.

Harry stiffens before gradually relaxing, slowly winding his own arms around her waist and tucking his head against her shoulder, the warmth of her working servos heating up his cold body. He doesn't say a word.

There was no need. In a way, this was already home, a second home where he would always be welcome.

Harry's eyes tear up and he begins to sob into her shoulder. 

A hand touches his shoulder gently and he turns from Chica's already tear soaked shoulder to gaze with wet eyes at Cassidy, who's expression was completely blank of any emotion.

Cassidy holds out one of her pale and nimble hands towards him, as if offering something as s slow smile spreads on Cassidy's face, a strange cruelness in her eyes that was absent from the rest of what would've been a friendly expression, "𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪. 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕝...." she says sweetly, trailing off, "...𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟."

Harry smiles up at her, tears still streaming down his face. For some reason, that didn't actually sound all that bad, never being alone again sounded like the best gift anyone could ever give him.

He didn't want to be alone. Not anymore, and if Cassidy can prevent that from happening...

Well, whats the harm in accepting her hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Everyone,
> 
> This fanfiction was a clever little idea brought to me by a friend of mine, Felicity. She was a huge help with getting the first chapter done and adding her own special little touches to it. 
> 
> As for now this fanfic will probably be discontinued until a later date so unless I get comments requesting me to upload the second chapter sooner, the chances are that I'll be mainly focusing on a different fanfic of mine and school itself and only add this fanfic into my schedule when I have enough time for it.
> 
> Till then, I hope you all enjoy, if anyone has any of their own ideas that they'd like to see implimented into the fanfic at a later date, just comment your idea and I'll make sure to find someplace to fit it in and to give you proper credit for your idea.
> 
> ~SkylerScull


	2. An Explanation

**A Long Lasting Grudge Chapter 2: An Explanation**

_1986, July 31st; Freddy Fazbears Pizza_

A hand touches his shoulder gently and he turns from Chica's already tear soaked shoulder to gaze with wet eyes at Cassidy who holds out a pale and nimble hand towards him. A slow smile spreads on Cassidy's face, a strange cruelness in her eyes that was absent from the rest of what would've been a friendly expression, "𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪. 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕝...." she says sweetly, trailing off, "...𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟."

Harry smiles up at her, tears still streaming down his face before reaching out and accepting her hand.

-HP-

  
There's an almost prideful or vicious glint in Cassidy's eyes when Harry takes her hand, it reminded him of a show he once saw on tv that showed a predator catching it's prey. It was almost as if he was prey in her eyes.

It didn't make sense to him that such a young girl around his age could be so twisted, her smile was always off, her eyes were always guarded with a fiery glint to them. If he didn't know better then he'd say that she was happy, but the rage and resentment hidden behind her eyes were painfully obvious to Harry, he felt a similar rage once so he understood her completely. 

Just like Cassidy couldn't help but be lured closer to him, he couldn't help but be lured closer to her. It was a strange thing, he felt connected to her, Charlotte and even Sammy, almost like they were apart of him. Harry could feel twinges of faint emotions here and there, emotions that he knew belonged to the three children.

Charlotte was bright and colourful, her unique aura persistent like a buzzing bee in the corner of- well, Harry wasn't quite sure to be honest. He could feel them in a way that was hard to describe, constantly aware of the distance between them, constantly aware of their emotions as if there was a link between the four of them. Charlotte was joyful and bright, a warm aura that seemed just the tiniest bit off, wrapping everyone around her in a hug that was just a bit too tight to be completely comfortable. 

It was possessive.

Just as he could feel Charlotte, Harry could also feel the purpose and quiet resentment boiling inside of Cassidy. Cassidy wasn't warm and cuddly by any means, Harry could clearly feel the danger that wrapped around her like a cloak, that didn't mean that it scared Harry away though. She was a vortex of heavy negative emotions, boiling red hot agony and resentment pushed down by a layer of cold ice.

Sammy, on the other hand, was different then the other two. He felt distant, a tint of dread and quiet fear that clouded Harry's mind when he tried to focus on it. It was dizzying, a cool chill that gave Harry goosebumps. Sammy was hard to read, yet Harry felt that if he gave Sammy a chance the other boy would be an open book to him.

It was strange how Harry felt connected to them, how the barest faint traces of thoughts and feelings washed over him. He could almost trace the link between the four of them if he tried hard enough. Each link was different in its own way. Cassidy's link to him was overwhelming and heavy, leaving a weight on his shoulders that made it hard to breath, it was breathtaking and powerful. Charlotte's was inviting in a way that sunk into him and relieved his worries, a little too sunny yet there was a cold chill. Sammy's link to Harry made Harry feel alert, leaving a trail of dread in its tracks.

"𝔻𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕜, ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪. 𝕀𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕪 𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥. 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕠𝕟 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙." Cassidy says, her silver eyes locking onto his.

Harry stumbles as Cassidy pulls him to his feet, blinking as he snaps out of his thoughts. He follows after her swift strides as she walks away, his hand locked in hers, "Sorry." he apologizes automatically, feeling her faint swell of annoyance being quickly clamped down on hard by another layer of ice.

Cassidy smiles faintly at him, "𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕨, ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕖." she says simply, ignoring his apology as she gently tugs on his hand to help him catch up with her.

Harry trips over his feet but quickly rights himself and speeds up his walking speed so that he can keep up with her. Harry nods, now silent as he follows after Cassidy.

As Cassidy shows him around the building, Harry silently basks in his connection with her, mentally settling down in the flames and ice that link them together. It felt like home in a way, overwhelming and confusing in a way that felt right for once, in a way that swept him from his feet. 

There was not much for Cassidy to show him, he had already seen the hallways, the main dining area, the entrance, the supply closet and the security office after all. Regardless, Cassidy shows him every room before leading him to a door on the side of the dining area.

He digs a little deeper into their connection, barely paying any attention to her. And then, suddenly it's like a wall of ice is separating them and Harry settles back down in reality, swaying.

Cassidy gazes at him coldly as Harry falls to his knees, breathing heavily as he trys to reorientate himself. 

After a moment, Harry blinks and gazes around the room they are now in. 

It's a small room. In the middle of the room was a metal table with an endoskeleton sitting atop it, and shoved underneath said table was shipping boxes filled to the brim with mechanical pieces and animatronic costumes. Metal shelves lined the walls with costume heads resting atop it, along with gears and multiple other mechanical pieces. Tools lay here and there, giving the room a slightly messy appearance,

It's only when Harry's gaze once more lands on Cassidy, does she speak to him, "𝕀 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕀 𝕟𝕠𝕥." she says coldly, it was not a question even though it was worded as one.

Harry nods, shifting from his place on the floor uncomfortably, "Sorry." he says.

Cassidy smiles slowly, approaching him and looking down at him, "𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕦𝕡." she demands coldly.

And so Harry does as she demands and stands to his feet, still shaky and off-balance from surrounding himself in their link which he now knew was not to be played with. Harry offers her a shaky smile.

Cassidy rolls her eyes at him, grabbing his arm and tugging him further into the room before looking away from him pointedly, "𝕎𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕦𝕣. 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕠𝕠𝕟.."

Harry swallows dryly and nods, curiosity lightening up inside of him, "So whats this room for?"

Cassidy's smile turns a bit more real at his genuine curiosity, gesturing with an arm towards the shelves, "ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖. 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕔 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕕, 𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕚𝕩𝕖𝕕. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖, 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕞𝕖𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕝 𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪, 𝕚𝕤 𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕝𝕤, 𝕒𝕤 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕤𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤. 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕡𝕠𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕖." she says quietly, glancing over at him.

Harry bites his lip and nods in understanding, "Alright."

Cassidy reaches over with a smile and wraps an arm around his shoulder, giving him a one armed hug before retreating just as quickly with a tiny wave of her fingers, "𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕦𝕖𝕝 𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕪 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖. 𝔻𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕣 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕖, 𝕞𝕖𝕚 𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕞𝕒 𝕗𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕤." Cassidy says distantly, heading with purposeful strides towards the door.

Before Harry can respond, Cassidy's figure drifts off into smoke, the shadows enveloping her as it did before. Cassidy has left.

Harry sighs, already getting used to Cassidy's demeanor yet still thrown for a loop at how careless the girl acts. He shakes his head and heads out of the room, instantly spotting Cassidy with the others. 

The animatronics he met so far, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica as well as Charlotte and Cassidy were all surrounding a table stationed in the middle of the room, seeming to be waiting for him. Sammy was nowhere to be found.

Harry heads over to them and smiles at Charlotte who instantly smiles back at him, "So, you were going to explain whats.. going on? How your all alive?" he starts awkwardly, shifting in place. A part of him felt as if he should be afraid or in disbelief over everything that's happened, he certainly shouldn't be acting all casual about this as if it was natural. Harry shouldn't be this calm.

It felt as if something, or someone, was holding all the disbelief and fear back, leaving him disconnected and drained. 

Charlotte nods excitedly with her usual smile, "𝑌𝑒𝑝!" she confirms, "𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?" she asks the others, almost nervously. 

Freddy's ice blue gaze wanders over everyone in the room before stopping briefly at Harry, "Y̵e̴s̵." he says simply, snapping his gaze back to Charlotte, "Tha̵t̴ wou̴l̵d̵ b̷e f̷o̶r t̸h̴e b̴es̸t." he agrees stiffly.

Charlotte smiles up at the big brown bear before looking at Harry, her expression softening, "𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘔𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥, 𝘏𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺, 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤, 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘍𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘮 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘯." she starts in a soft voice, sadness flowing down their link and visible in her eyes, "𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘔𝘳. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘦- 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺." she admits softly, her eyes dimming. Regardless, she continued to smile, though the smile was weak and shaky.

Harry's eyes widen, "Thats- how are you still here if you died?" he asks, surprised and startled. How was Charlotte talking to him and moving around if she was dead?

Charlotte giggles softly, smiling fondly at him, "𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘴, 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘗𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘋𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘙𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘐𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘔𝘳. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘐... 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯. 𝘐... 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥..." her smiles fades, an almost haunted look in her eyes as she trails off.

Cassidy speaks up next, taking over the story, "𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖, 𝕠𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕓𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕒 𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕚𝕟 𝕡𝕦𝕣𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕕. ℍ𝕖 𝕚𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖, 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖. 𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕪𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕒 𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥, 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕕. 𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕪𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥, 𝕒𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕝𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪." she explains, her eyes cold, "𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕦𝕡." she spits out,resentment briefly burning in her eyes before she locks it away under another layer of ice.

Charlotte takes a shaky breath, looking away from Cassidy guiltily before picking up the story, "𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘶𝘱, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯." she says, almost helplessly. 

The way Charlotte made it sound, it was almost as if waking Cassidy up was a mistake.

"𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕖, 𝕤𝕠 𝕀 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕝. 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖, ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕖𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕠 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕨𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖." Cassidy says softly, as if it was a good memory for her.

A mechanical sigh leaves Freddy's voice box as he opens his maw to speak next, "C̶h̶ar̶lotte w̵o̴k̶e us u̶p a̸n̵d C̶as̸sidy g̷a̴v̴e us p̶u̵r̴p̵o̴s̷e. T̴h̶en w̶e w̵e̵r̶e clo̶s̶e̵d d̶o̶w̷n. W̷e w̴e̴r̴e a̴ba̴nd̶o̶ne̴d." 

Chica winces at the reminder, "We started to break down cause no one would come to fix us." she mutters, her purple eyes looking down to avoid the gaze of everything else at the table.

Bonnie flinches too at the reminder, lifting a hand to grip the shoulder of the arm he lost. 

Harry swallows nervously before meeting each of the animatronics eyes, "I'll stay, I can learn to repair robots and I'll make sure to visit as often as I can." he promises, guilt and pity eating at him. It wasn't fair that they had to be alone, that they were abandoned.

Harry knew what that felt like, he knew the feeling of betrayal and abandonment, he knew the feeling of pain and loneliness. No one deserved to feel that way, it just wasn't fair.


End file.
